A New Year Kiss
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: "I actually bought a kotatsu. It's, uh... nice and warm.", "But first... Mind if we, um, share our first kiss...as a couple for the new year..." Set at the end of Naoto's New Year's Eve event in P4G. Fluff one-shot.


**Aoi Hyoudou:** I wish I had P4G. Why couldn't it be on the PS3 instead of PSP Vita? People aren't made of money, you know. Oh well... Anyway, it's been a while since I did a one-shot for Persona 4. And of course it's going to be on Yu/Naoto, one of my favorite pairings in the P4 series, next to Yu/Marie (a new one) and Yu/Chie. Sorry Yukiko and Rise fans but I just don't like Yukiko or Rise. If I had the power, I would pair Yukiko with Teddie and Rise with Kanji. That's that.

**Pairing:** Yu Narukami/Naoto Shirogane

**Summary:** "I actually bought a kotatsu. It's, uh... nice and warm.", "But first... Mind if we, um, share our first kiss...as a couple for the new year..." Set at the end of Naoto's New Year's Eve event in P4G. Fluff one-shot.

* * *

**A New Year Kiss**

{...}

"Err...Senpai?"

"Yes, Naoto?" Stopping in his tracks, Yu turned and focused all of his attention to the young sleuth, who was now staring down at her feet after calling out his name without thinking. He noticed that her face was bright red. "What is it?" he asked with a bright smile.

"..." Naoto didn't respond at first.

It was obvious to any passer-by that she was a little nervous about something.

"Um...I know moments ago that I requested your presence at my place to try out the new kotatsu with me, correct?" A nod was what she received. "And...well..." She can do this. She can do this. She. Can. Do. This! "I..." The Detective Prince shook her head and looked up to meet her Se—boyfriend's eyes with a straight composure before she continued, "I must inform you S-Senpai that there's more to that than you fully realize."

Yu raised an eyebrow.

"You see... " Her cheeks were turning bright red. "Since it's the start of a new year and—" Her shyness was getting the best of her, but Naoto didn't let that stand in her way. "—and that...we're spending so much time together ever since, you I mean, we confessed our feelings for each other..." Her boyfriend smiled. "I thought, um...we could share our first kiss, as a couple for the new year," she finished with a deep blush on her face.

"Are you sure, Naoto?" Yu didn't want to react too quickly at the sudden offer. "I mean, I already told you before when we first start going out that I'm in no hurry for us to do those sorts of things if they make you uncomfortable," he reminded his girlfriend.

Naoto nodded shyly.

"I appreciate your concern, Senpai." She gave her upperclassman a genuine smile. "But I'm fine with it." She stated, "It's the matter of the heart and what my heart is telling me right now, is that my feelings for you will always be the truth. I...I love you...And always will..." She blushed again.

Yu smiled.

"A-anyway..." Naoto cleared her throat. "Let's make this quick before someone sees us." She didn't want any of their other friends to see them share their first kiss on the spot.

"Wow, Naoto, that's pretty direct," the silver-haired male teased with a grin.

His girlfriend panicked a little. "What are you talking about?!"

Yu chuckled.

"And why are you laughing!" It wasn't a question; rather, it was a demand.

"Sorry," her upperclassman apologized, stifling his laughter. "It's just that you look so cute when you act so shy."

"Senpai!"

Naoto glared at her first love.

"Fine, fine, no more teasing." Yu tried to calm down the love of his life. "If you want Naoto, I'll save you the trouble and kiss y-mmffph!"

In order to shut him up once and for all, the Detective Prince made the first move. She abruptly lunged forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss, which only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, leaving a stunned but satisfied boyfriend.

"Wow..."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you guys will have a great 2013! As for me, not so much. XD Anyway, I hope I hit Naoto's character. Last time, some of you weren't so happy that I made her a little OOC. No one is perfect, you know. Other than that, please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader, **_Tendou Souji_.

**Aoi Hyoudou** (formerly known as Johan07)


End file.
